


Claimed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-10
Updated: 2007-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes some outside help to get Harry and Draco on the same page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

Title: Claimed  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: It takes some outside help to get Harry and Draco on the same page.  
Word Count: 1980  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff  
A/N: Written for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/) 's monthly challenge, and for the current [](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hd-fluff.livejournal.com/)**hd_fluff** prompt: Valentine's Day.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Claimed

~

Harry couldn't wait to give Draco a romantic evening out. Since it was to be their first Valentine’s Day together, he wanted it to be special, and he’d made reservations at the most exclusive restaurant in Diagon Alley.

In the past few months that they had been dating, Harry had tried to allow Draco his space. Harry knew how he felt about the blond, but Draco had dated a lot of people before Harry, and Harry figured that the best way to hold on to him was to not seem too clingy. He was careful not to be too demanding on Draco’s time, although, lately, they had started spending most of their free time together.

His efforts had been rewarded when Draco had eagerly agreed to have dinner with him on Valentine’s Day.

Draco was suitably impressed at Harry’s good taste when they arrived at the restaurant. Looking around at the understated and elegant decor, Draco smiled his approval.

“Nice choice, Harry,” he said as they were led to their table.

Harry smiled back, pleased at Draco’s reaction.

Once they were seated, Draco sat back and watched as Harry ordered in passable French from the menu, even managing to choose a suitable wine.

“You’ve been practicing,” Draco said.

Harry grinned. “With you as my date? Of course I have.”

Draco laughed, delighted.

Their food ordered, they relaxed and talked, Draco frequently touching Harry’s hand to emphasize his point as he spoke.

Harry sipped his wine, pleased to see Draco this animated.

Once they finished their meals, they agreed to share a chocolate soufflé dessert, and soon, Draco had Harry all but moaning as he fellated his spoon, his tongue dipping and swirling about it, seeking every morsel of the delectable treat.

“You are trying to kill me,” Harry moaned softly, eyes riveted on Draco’s mouth.

Draco grinned evilly. “Not at all. This is just a prelude of what’s to... _come_ , Harry,” he promised, making Harry squirm in his seat.

“Draco, this is not the place...” Harry’s pained hiss was interrupted by a drawling voice.

“Draco?”

Harry looked up to see Blaise Zabini descending on their table.

“Hello, Blaise.”

Harry frowned, arousal temporarily forgotten. Draco actually looked pleased to see his ex-lover, causing a frisson of jealousy to spear through Harry.

“And Potter. What a surprise.”

Harry smiled weakly, trying to be friendly. “Hullo, Zabini.”

Pulling up a chair, Blaise seated himself at their table, looking back and forth between them. “So, having a nice dinner?”

“Mmm, quite lovely, actually,” Draco drawled, the heated look he directed towards Harry reminding him of the things Draco had been saying before Blaise’s untimely arrival.

“Uh huh.” Blaise sounded doubtful.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “Are you trying to suggest otherwise?” he asked coolly.

Blaise smiled slowly. “I never thought I’d see the day when you were so... boring, Draco.”

Draco smiled dangerously.

“Boring? Indeed. What are _your_ plans this evening, then, Blaise?”

Blaise shrugged, somehow turning the gesture into a challenge. “I was planning on going dancing with the gang.” Smiling, he continued. “Perhaps you and Potter would like to join us.”

“I’m not sure that dancing is really Harry’s scene...”

Blaise tutted. “Have you ever taken him, Draco?” he asked. “Want to have some serious fun, Potter? Club Merlyn is just the thing.”

Draco sighed. “Do stop being tedious, Blaise. Harry and I aren’t interested in your silly club.”

“You didn’t think it so silly when you used to go there,” Blaise taunted. “What’s the matter, Draco? Scared?”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “You wish.”

Blaise smiled. “I’ll see you there,” he said. “Have you ever been, Potter?”

“Erm, no,” he admitted.

“You’ll love it,” Blaise said.

~

Club Merlyn was crowded, smoky and loud.

“You used to be a regular here?” Harry said in Draco’s ear.

Draco shrugged. “In my youth,” he replied, pushing his way through the crowd.

“When was your last time here?”

“Draco!” a burly man called out. “I wondered where you’d gotten to. It’s been ages since we saw you.”

“Hello, Earl,” Draco called out, never faltering.

Harry shook his head as he followed Draco closely. This was a side of Draco that he’d never seen. Harry tamped down his automatic urge to pull Draco close as he saw the admiring glances the blond was getting.

_Cool and calm_ , Harry reminded himself.

They walked up to a table. Harry looked around, recognizing several people.

“Potter!” Pansy Parkinson called out, grinning. “Oh, how fun! You brought him, Draco.”

“Nice to see you, too, Pans,” Draco said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her cheek before sliding in next to her and making space for Harry to sit beside him.

She clapped delightedly. “Now we’ll have some fun,” she crowed. “This is like old times! So, who wants to dance?”

“I’ll go,” Nott offered, taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor. Harry’s mouth fell open as Nott proceeded to pull Pansy against him, grinding his hips into her sensually.

“Um... wow,” Harry whispered.

Draco leaned in. “Hot, aren’t they?” he said.

“Disturbingly so, yes,” Harry admitted.

Draco laughed lightly, his hand lightly skimming Harry’s thigh. “We could dance, too, if you like,” he offered.

Blaise watched them, a smile playing about his lips. “Dance?” he said. “Is that what they’re calling it these days?”

Draco ignored him. “What do you say, Harry?”

Harry flushed, closing his eyes. Draco’s hand was making it hard to think. “I... erm...”

Blaise smiled lazily at Draco. “Potter appears indisposed. How about it, Draco?” he asked. “Want to dance for old time’s sake?”

“Shut it, Blaise,” Draco said.

“I’ll bet Potter isn’t threatened, are you, Potter?”

Harry blinked. “I... well...” He took a deep breath, reminding himself of his mantra once more. “No, of course not...” he said. “You can go and dance with him, Draco.”

Draco sat back, a mildly affronted look on his face. “You _want_ me to dance with Blaise? Fine. Come on, Blaise.”

Before Harry could respond, Draco was striding away, followed by a grinning Zabini. They crossed paths with Pansy and Nott, who were on their way back to the table.

Pansy sat down, eyebrow raised. “Why is Draco dancing with Blaise instead of you?” she asked.

Harry sighed. “I... he... Oh, bollocks, I’ve no idea.”

Pansy leaned in. “All right, Potter. What exactly are your intentions towards Draco? Is this just a fling for you?”

Harry, startled, stared at her. “What? No! I lo... Wait, why is this any of your business, anyway?”

She smiled, and Harry shivered. “Draco is one of my dearest friends,” she said. “And I’ve never seen him this... smitten. If you are not interested in more than just bed games with him, then, fine, but if you are you will need to prove it.”

“How do I prove something like that?” Harry asked.

Pansy shrugged, inspecting her nails. “Oh, I don’t know,” she said. “I’m sure you’ll think of something. Perhaps _that_ will inspire you.”

She nodded towards the dance floor, where Blaise had just placed his hand on Draco’s arse to pull him closer.

Harry sat up straight.

Draco was an amazing dancer, his hips moving in perfect counterpoint to Blaise’s, and as Harry watched, he smiled flirtatiously at Blaise, leaning in to whisper something in his ear.

Harry growled in his throat, standing up and walking away without a word to Pansy.

A small smile playing about her lips, she took a sip of her drink. Nott shook his head.

“You never stop plotting, do you?”

She winked. “You’ve known me for years, Theo, what do you think?”

He chuckled and sat back. “I think I’ll just watch the show.”

~

Draco was still seething as he danced with Blaise. Harry had not even put up a fight, he’d just blinked and let Draco walk off with another man. Apparently he wasn’t as committed as Draco was to this relationship...

“All right,” Blaise said. “What’s wrong?”

Draco shrugged. “You wanted to dance and we’re dancing. Nothing’s wrong.”

Blaise got a knowing look on his face. “You’re angry because Potter let you dance with me without a fight, aren’t you?”

“Oh, please.” Draco wouldn’t look at Blaise.

Blaise grinned and in a smooth move, pulled Draco closer, letting his hand linger on his arse.

“What the hell...?”

Blaise shushed him. “Trust me,” he said. “This is part of the plan.”

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You came up with a plan? Wait, no, this smacks of Pansy’s meddling.” Leaning in, he continued. “This is not some lame attempt to make Harry jealous, is it? It’ll never work...”

“Shows what you know,” Blaise said, eyes focused on something behind Draco. “Brace yourself.”

Draco gasped as he was roughly spun around to face an irate Harry.

“What are you...?”

“I’m cutting in,” Harry said through gritted teeth. “Goodbye, Zabini.”

Draco barely noticed as Blaise slunk away. “Harry?”

Harry pulled him close, aligning their hips. “You are a great dancer,” he said. “Very sexy.”

“I wasn’t sure you noticed.”

Harry leaned in, nuzzling Draco’s jaw. “I always notice you, Draco.”

Draco moaned softly. “You’ve never said,” he whispered. “You never ask about my personal life.”

“I just... I don’t want to scare you away.”

“Scared? Me? You wish, Potter.”

Harry rocked rhythmically against Draco, deliberately allowing him to feel his erection.

Draco’s breath hitched. “Harry...”

“I’m not playing a game here, Draco,” Harry said. “I want us to be exclusive, and I’ve been trying to give you space but I can’t anymore.”

“Who said I wanted space?” Draco asked, voice breathy. “Maybe I enjoy forceful men.”

Harry exhaled the nervous breath he had been holding. “So you want me to stake my claim?”

Draco pulled back slightly to look Harry in the eye.

“No one’s ever wanted to claim me before,” he admitted softly.

Harry moved his mouth slowly over Draco's cheek until it hovered a hair’s-breadth from his lips. “I do. You’re mine.”

They kissed deeply, tongues dueling sensually before Harry pulled back, remembering where they were.

“Now what?” Draco asked.

Harry smiled. “I’m taking you home. There’s another type of dancing I’d like to be doing right now.”

~

Harry nuzzled Draco’s neck, holding him closely in the shelter of his body.

Pansy and Blaise hadn’t said a word when they had gone back to the table to say their goodbyes, although Pansy had grinned somewhat mischievously just before Harry had turned away.

They had Apparated back to Draco’s place, and they’d barely made it inside before they’d been all over each other.

Harry had never had such frantic sex before, and both he and Draco managed to orgasm before even making it to the bedroom. After that, however, things had slowed down, and the night had been incredible.

Draco had offered himself to Harry, who had in turn, worshipped Draco’s body, cherishing every inch until, pleading, Draco had all but impaled himself on Harry aching length.

Even then, Harry had made slow, passionate love to Draco, finally able to give voice to the loving feelings he’d harbored for so long.

Draco had responded in kind, opening not only his body but his spirit to Harry, giving him the keys to himself.

They were only now coming down off their high, and Harry thought he was the most content he’d ever been in his life. He took a deep breath of Draco’s scent, closing his eyes.

“So, it’s a good thing we went dancing, then,” Draco whispered in the darkness.

“Oh?” Harry brushed a kiss against the nape of Draco’s neck, delighting in the shiver that resulted.

“Well, it resulted in you... claiming me.”

Harry smiled, hearing the question in Draco’s voice. “Yes,” he said. “I did. And I meant it. You’re mine. Forever.”

Draco relaxed. “I suppose I can live with that,” he said.

~


End file.
